Don't go to a dark alley
by YaoiLover90
Summary: Tai went to and alley to go home faster but what awaits him there Rape fic Taito.Plz R&R.I am no good at summaries.You'll just read and find out has yaoi and sex scenes This is my second story Vampire and Werewolf Fic. Finally Done XD
1. never go to a dark alley

Here's a new story I do pick on Tai alot so this story he's still the Main Character,Couples:Taito (Cant think of a Michi yet Sorry

It's rated M for a scene don't hate me for it and no flames it's only my second story,Enjoy

Taichi:17

Matt:17

Kari:15 (not accurate)

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon or there characters

Tai was heading home and was exhausted from soccer and only thought of going straight to bed. He wanted to go home quickly so he went to a dark alley he thought no one would be there so he went hoping he'd get home quicker.

He then heard a noise in a distance,he turned around to see nothing but darkness._Maybe this was a bad idea going through here _thought the brunet. Unfortunatley there _was_ a man in the shadows stalking him you could not see his face but he was at least in his mid 20s and look very strong

Tai heard that noise again but instead of darkness he saw the man that was stalking him the whole time.

"Can i help you" Tai said

"what's your name kid" the stranger said

"why do you want to know" Tai said nevously

"_ooh_ just to get to know before something happens" the stranger said mischievously

Tai look at him with worry in his eyes "Before what happen?" Tai said to the man

The man just stared at him and said nothing

Tai was getting annoyed and said again "Before what happens answer me!"

The stranger got closer to Tai and closer and soon Tai was backed into a wall and was inches away from the man's face

"Before this happens" The man then forced his lips into Tai's and Tai tried to fight but soccer practice exhausted him and the man was alot stronger than him so he could'nt fight back and soon was scared what this man will do to him

"Are you ready boy" The Man said to Tai

"Ready for what?" Tai said still pinned to the wall

"Ready for the Fucking of your life" the man said grinning

Tai could'nt believe what he just said he was trying to get free but to no avail he was trapped and was about to get raped

"Why are you doing this" Tai said crying

"It's not my fault you came here at the wrong place at the wrong time i _was_ going home after a party i went and had a couple of drinks so i stayed here,i knew no one comes to a dark alley but lucky me i found me a prize and i thought i would go home empty handed _Ha_! go fig but enough talk i want to do this before i lose my buzz"

The Man started kissing Tai roughly while unziping Tai's pants and Tai could do nothing but wimper that whole time. The Man took off Tai's shirt and was starting to remove his pants and everytime Tai starts to resist he would grab Tai's crotch and Tai would hiss in pain and made The Man have enough time to finish what he was doing

"Looks to me that this will be your first time and i can't see you a virgin seeing that you are a drop-dead gorgeous boy and looks like you don't go out much"

The Man wanted to make Tai feel alone but it did'nt work he loved someone that wont love him back because the man he loved was his best friend and who would go out with a best friend

Tai lost his train of thought when the Man was shaking him roughly

"Hey Don't zone or i'll make it hurt alot more you don't want that do you" the man said

Tai Soon realize his situation and try to break free but nothing "Do you know what is next" The Man said

"No what?" Tai said worriedly

Tai soon saw the Man removing his underwear and the man was soon sucking on his cock. "_Ahhh_" Tai could feel the man's teeth on his cock and it was starting to get hard.

"You have a big one _huh_?" Tai just blushed at this conversation but the Man went back to what he was doing and soon Tai cum in the Man's mouth and he swallowed it in one gulp

"Not bad better than beer now i want to lay on your stomach on the ground" Tai did what he was told and was on his stomach

"This will hurt but it it will be over quick"

The Man them put 2 fingers in his mouth and made them wet and inserted them in Tai's asswhole

"_Ahhhhhh_" Tai felt him going faster and faster and just like he said it was over and he took them out

"Ready for the real thing" he then kiss him roughly and inserted his tongue and Tai was suprised at this sudden make-out attack and then he stopped

"It's really sad i cant take you with me but if your a really good fuck i may take you let's get started shall we" then the Man in one motion with his harden cock entered Tai' asswhole

_This really hurts its too big if he thinks i'm a good slut for him i could kiss going out with Matt goodbye _Tai thought. The rythnm was constant and Tai could'nt help but let out a moan and he heard The Man grunting and soon he felt like he was enjoying it _why am i enjoying it, i should'nt enjoy this he's a guy that's loves to fuck but it feels so good _Tai could'nt stop moaning and he wanted him to go faster

The Man was enjoying himself and was going faster and faster and faster and loved to hear Tai's moans and that only made him want to go faster and harder he was going to reach his climax so he tried to warn Tai

"Heads up kid i'm gonna----

He stopped and soon cummed into Tai's ass. Tai felt his cum and almost collapsed but the Man grab Tai's arm and again made-out with him.

"You know kid your really not that bad maybe i may take you tell me what's your name boy" The Man said

"M-My name is Taichi" Tai said exhausted

"Taichi _eh_ that name suits you so where do you live Taichi?" The Man said

"Tell me what's your name and i'll tell you where i live" Tai said

"allright my name is Roger Higorashi(i can't even spell his last name XD) now tell me where you live" Roger Said

"I-I live over there in those apartments with my parents" Tai said pointing to where he lives

"Really,well i guess there's only one thing to do before i do anything else" Roger said grinninng

Roger kissed Tai one more time before he knocked out Tai and picked him up.

"i guess i'll keep you,you'll make a fuck _heh_ we'll have lot's of fun" Roger said with a smile and left with Tai in his arms and there was no one in sight to see him take Tai away.

Meanwhile in the Kamiya's house

_Where is Tai it's not like him to be late_ Kari Said

There parents left to visit there Grandmother and said Tai could take care of Kari and him self

_Maybe i should call to see if he's okay it's almost 11:56_ with that she dialed Tai Phone but no answer _This is'nt good i should at least wait to see if he comes late _She sets herself for a long restless night.

There it is,it will be a Taito sorry a long chapter but the next chapter's will be shorter and plz read and review and give me good ideas, and i make Tai and Kari's parents out of the story so sorry see you next chapter(P.S next chapter i will describe roger he may be something else)


	2. Questions and Answers

Here's the new chapter hopefully it will be short plz leave a review if it's not a bother

Disclaimer:Don't own digimon or there characters

Enjoy :3

Taichi's pov

I woke up with a pain in my neck and I see that I was not in that dark alley no more but in a room

It was a nice room but it seem that it had a lot of red and black and I saw that I had my clothes back on. Then I heard the door open to see Roger there and I finally saw his face. He had black hair, tight leather pants, a red shirt, and over it was a leather jacket, but what scared me the most was his eyes, his eyes were yellow and look like it belonged to a demon. I was scared to see that this was his home and he actually decided to keep me. "I see you are awake" he said

Normal pov

Roger saw Tai awake and to see him very confused

"I suppose you want an explination for why your here"

" Of course who would'nt when your kidnapped!"

"Temper, Temper, Here's the explination"

" See I get bored when I am home that's why I go to parties and get drunk but i get bored of that too,I had a _Sex slave_ if you would call it that but he bored me as well so I killed him, Humans are so boring but then I saw you and I knew I won't be bored with you"

Tai could not belive what he just heard " So you kidnapped me because you were bored and what do you mean humans are boring, you're a human aren't you? Tai said curiously

Roger just laugh at that statement " You got to be kidding me I'm not Human what gave that idea"

"So what are you then?" Tai said scared

"What do you think I am" Roger said getting closer to Tai

Tai did'nt say anything but looked in Roger's eyes and they were'nt human at all "I dont know" Tai said finally

"I am a hybrid of a Vampire and a Werewolf" Roger said

"What's a hybrid" Tai said

" A hybrid's a demon that has different origins if you will, So saying i'm a hyrbid means I am both a Vampire and Werewolf understand"

Tai just nodded and Roger got even closer to Tai.

"So what did you mean you won't be bored of me?"

" I mean I am going to do something I am not allowed to do even if my life dependent on it" Roger said while holding a knife

"What are you going to do" Tai said scared

"Before I do it I want to ask you a question"

"What is the question"

"When we had sex I saw you enjoy it,did you enjoy it?"

Tai blushed and thought he hid his enjoyment from him,he could not lie now "I could'nt help it. it felt good" Tai said ashamed

"So you did enjoyed it,that's good I never liked one-sided pleasure now to get to business"

Roger held the knife and Tai was scared on what this madman would do next. Roger sticked out his tongue and cut it and soon drew blood. Tai was in question on why he would do that. Roger then kissed Tai and Tai felt that blood in his mouth and wanted to throw-up but could not and was forced to swallowed the foul liquid. Tai drunk all he could take and pushed Roger aside.

"What did you that for?" Tai said scared of what his answer would be

"Wait for it"

Tai wanted to ask him another question but soon he felt his eyesight blurry and felt very ill and collapsed in the bed.

"Welcome to my kind now we can be together and no one will take you away from me. I'll wait to see when you wake up to tell you everyting else" Roger left the room and waited for new love to awake

Meanwhile

Matt looked everwhere to find Tai but nothing. When he heard from Kari that Tai did not come home last night he left his apartment without knowing Kari was still on the phone but he returned to hung up and left to look for Tai.

_Tai were could you be_ Matt thought but soon heard a beeping sound from his digivice. Every digidestined was searching for Tai and could find him anywhere. Matt saw that dot hoping it was Tai and follwed the dot, it did'nt move and that made Matt worried. When he arrived to where the signal was strongest he saw Tai backpack. He look to see if Tai was close by but no one was there. He opened it and saw his digivice there untouched.

_He could'nt been kidnapped could he,Tai please be ok i need to tell you something that I never told you before_

Matt knew he loved Tai but was too afraid on how Tai would react to his sudden love confession. Now he had to tell Tai or he won't forgive himself if Tai was hurt or worse. He went to visit Kari to tell her the bad news.

"Oh Matt what brings you here" Kari said

"I have to show you something that I found" Matt showed her Tai's backpack and Digivice

"Where did you find it?"

"In an alley but he was'nt there,he could have been kidnapped" Matt said softly

Kari looked at the digivice not knowing what to do "Who would kidnapped him?"

"I dont know Kari but I will find him don't you worry about that" Matt reasured her. She nodded and said thank you and Matt left to search for Tai once more

Meanwhile

Tai again woke up but felt strange. He went to the bathroom that was near the room and saw something that scared him. It was himself,his eyes changed and were the same color as Roger's,he saw his teeth and realized there were fangs and his skin looked pale. He was horrified on how he changed. He knew Roger did this to him and was mad.

"Looks like you saw your appearence what do you think?" Roger was right behind him

"What did you to me and I want answer" Tai said enraged

Roger just smiled and said " I made you a hybrid just like me"

"Why?" was all Tai could say before he started to sob

"Don't cry I did this so we could be together and now I have a question to ask you"

"What now?" Tai said annoyed

"I leave this house quite often and I don't want to feel alone so if you could pick the person you care for the most to be here who would it be?"

"I'm not telling you ANYTHING" Tai screamed

"Well you see the last person that stayed here alone went crazy so I want you to pick who would you want as company but NO GUYS" Roger said firmly

"I am not letting one of my freinds or family to be kidnapped by you so I would rather be alone then let my them be here"

"That's what the last guy said but he went crazy, well I guess were doing it the hard way" Roger said grinning

Tai soon was on the floor and Roger started to make-out with him. Tai tried to break free but it was no use and soon felt sleepy again and collapsed on the floor.

"Well that was fun but I found out who you care for the most let's hope you sister will feels welcome because you and her will be here for a long time"

Roger put Tai into bed and set out to find Kari. It was cold out and Roger dissapered in a flash.

There you have it sorry if it's long and I know people will ask me about Roger kidnapping Kari but hear me out I need Tai to tell someone his story sorry for the bad explination and if that is not how you turn into a hybrid please let me know I want my facts straight see you next time


	3. Together Again

Here is my new chappie, I would like to thank the people who left a review, I hope I got better at this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Kari woke up around 12 in the afternoon. She could'nt sleep last night because of Tai's disapearance. She got up, made her bed, got dressed, and went to get something to eat. When she headed to the kitchen she noticed her house phone had a message. She pressed play and heard her mother's voice.

"Tai, Kari, I have some bad news your father and I have to stay with your grandmother for about a week or so, please be safe and talk to you later"

The answering machine said "No more massages" and stopped. Kari was mildly relieve that she has time to find Tai before there parents arrive._ Well that's sorta good news, Tai I missed you, I hope your o.k_. Kari went to the kitchen to get her a sandwich. She then heard a noise in her and Tai's room.(Sorry for bad grammar)

"Who's there"

She heard no answer so she went slowly to the room but saw no one. She then realize that some things were missing, her suitcase with her newly bought clothes and Tai's drawers were open and some clothes were gone. She got scared, was someone in the house with her?

"So your Tai's sister, I see the family resemblance"

She heard the voice out of nowhere and frantically search for the origin of that voice but saw no one.

"Now calm down, I won't hurt you"

She looked around and finally saw Roger with her suitcase and Tai's clothes.

"Who are you? What are you doing with those clothes?" Kari demanded

"Don't worry you'll use them" Roger said with a grin

"What are you talking about?"

Roger got closer to Kari till she was back up into a wall.

"I know where your brother is"

Kari looked at him in disbelief, how could a he know where Tai is?

"How do you know where Tai is?"

"I know because he is at my house, would you like to meet me?"

Without making Kari answer his question Roger kissed Kari. She tried to fight back but soon felt light-headed and went to sleep.

"Let's get to Tai before he get's lonely"

Roger picked up Kari and left to see Tai.

Meanwhile

Tai look around the house and saw it was very creepy except for one room. The house had 2 floors.In the first floor there was a living room, dining room, and a kitchen. The second floor besides having a closet and attic, there were 2 rooms.One of the rooms was Roger's but the other room was the exact opposite of Roger's room. This room had blue walls, a medium sized bed that could fit 2 people, and looked surprisingly pleasant.

_I can't belive this room is in this house but right now I need to find a way to escape when he's not home_ Tai thought

"Like the room Taichi?, you can use it if you like"

Tai turned around to see Roger with someone he knew and with a suitcase and his clothes.

"You did'nt" Tai said enraged

"I told you, I don't want you to be lonely so I went and brought you company"

"Take her home please, I'll do whatever you want just take her home" Tai pleaded but Roger was unaffected

"To bad she will live here as well as you and don't try to escape, I can hear anything from anywhere even a door opening so don't think about it"

Roger then placed Kari in the bed and went to Tai.

"Leave Me Alone!" Tai said screaming

He tried to pushed Roger away but it was no use. Roger then kissed Tai passionatley. Roger soon took off Tai's shirt and started to suck on his neck.

"ahhhhh, stop please" Tai pleaded and Roger stopped and he returned Tai's shirt.

"I'll stop but only because your sister will wake up soon and tell her what I told you"

"I'll tell her what I want her to hear" Tai said irritably

Roger left and soon after Kari started to wake up. Tai did not know if he wants to show Kari his appearance, it changed so much.

"mmmm, Where am I?" Kari looked around to see she was not home anymore.

"Tai is that you?" Kari saw Tai but was horrified to see that his face changed.

"Yeah it's me Kari, I can see that my face has changed and that I look like a monster" Tai said crying on the floor.

Kari looked at him and and went to give him a hug.

"Your not a monster, did that guy did this to you?"

"Yeah he says that i'm a cross between a vampire and a werewolf, and it's my fault that your here"

Kari hugged him even more and loved being around him.

Tai, none of this is your fault it's that guy's fault, he brought us here, don't blame yourself"

"I missed you Kari, I'd thought I would never see you again"

"Me too and when we have a chance we'll try to escape and leave this place"

"Kari, Roger said he'll know when we tries to escape"

Tai and Kari got up and sat on the bed.

"Don't worry we'll think of something and unfortunatley we'll have to stay here for now" Kari stated

"Right, now let's get some sleep and looks like he brought us are pajamas"

"Yeah well that doesn't mean were going to be friends"

Tai smiled and Kari went to the bathroon and changed, Tai did so afterwords.

"Goodnight Tai" Kari went to bed and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Kari" Tai went to sleep beside Kari. Kari noticed Tai there and embraced Tai in a hug. Tai did not complained and did the same. They both went to sleep in each other arms.

There it is.Sorry for the corny part. Hope it's reading material and leave a review if it's not a bother. See you next chapter.


	4. Am I in Love?

Here's my new chapter,warning:this has a sex scene, I give you a boy-boy sex because it's time for one so here it is, plz leave a review Thank you

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, not even the characters

Tai woke up around 6:25 in the morning. He could'nt sleep after knowing his sister is going to stay with him for who knows for how long. He left his room very quietly so he would'nt wake up Kari. He saw that Roger's door was open so he went to see if he left. He went in the room to see that no one was there, he went closer to the bed thinking it was safe since he did not see Roger.

"Good morning, Taichi"

Tai turned around to see Roger with nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Like what you see"

Tai just stared at him.

_Oh great he'll probably torture me for being in his room this early_ Tai thought

"What would be a good punishment for a bad boy that likes to wake people up?" Roger said grinning

Tai stood there not knowing what to do, what could this madman be thinking?

"I know just the punishment for you"

Tai tried to make a break for it to the door but Roger grab him and throw Tai in his bed.

"Stay still, you don't want this to hurt now do you"

Tai just frozed at that statement, he said the same thing when Roger raped him. Tai tried to wriggle his way out of this but Roger was not letting Tai escape.

"Stop moving or I could wake your sister up and make her see you having sex with a guy, do you really want her to see that?" Roger said deviously

Tai did'nt want Kari to be in this, so he stayed quiet.

"That's a good boy now stay quiet and I won't make it hurt as much"

Roger then kissed Tai passionately and started to remove Tai's pyjama shirt. Roger soon inserted his tongue and explored Tai's oral cavity and enjoyed every minute of it. All Tai could do was stay quiet and bear with this burden alone. He did not want his sister finding out that he's Roger's whore.

Roger took off Tai's pyjama shirt and was working his to Tai's pyjama bottom. He stopped kissing Tai and was starting to kiss Tai neck. He viciously bit Tai's neck and laped up the blood from the bite wound.

Tai soon felt that he was enjoying this, was he enjoying this because of the feeling or was it Roger making him feel this? Roger romoved Tai's pants and saw that Tai was rock hard.

"I take it your enjoying this" Roger said grinning

"How could I not----- uhh what I ment was" Tai said blushing

Tai could'nt believe he just said that.

"Really, well enough talk let's get down to business"

Roger removed Tai's underwear and started to suck on Tai's cock. Tai felt like he was actually enjoying this. Roger moved his mouth in and out in a contant motion. Tai tried not to moan but it felt so good to him. _why am I enjoying this, he's a guy that kidnapped your sister and turned you into a monster, so why can't I stop moaning _Tai thought.

Tai could soon fell that he was going to cum. He did and just like before Roger swallowed it all in one gulp.

"It still taste delicious, now I want you to be in the position I told you to be in before, do you remember?"

Tai just like before layed on his stomach and braces himself for the pain he was about to endure. He saw that Roger was putting 2 finger in front of his face.

"I want you to suck on these fingers and make them really wet"

Tai did what he was told and put the 2 fingers in his mouth and made them wet. Roger took them out of Tai's mouth and inserted them into Tai's ass. Tai could only cringed in pain and could fell the finger moving in and out. It was soon over but he knew the pain was going to begin.

"Brace yourself kid"

Roger soon thrusted his harden cock into Tai' ass. Tai thought he would scream in pain but he did'nt in fact it actually felt good. Roger kept the motion constant and Tai could'nt stop moaning.

"Want me to go faster, Taichi?"

Tai was undecided, he wanted Roger to go faster but would that mean he loves having sex with him.

"I want you to go faster"

"As you wish,lover"

Roger then began to go faster and harder.He hit Tai's prostate and he kept hitting that spot which made Tai moan louder. Roger kept going faster and soon cummed into Tai's ass.

"How did that feel, Taichi"

"It felt good" Tai said panting

"Well now that was fun but I have to go somewhere so go back to your room and take a good shower before your sister wakes up"

Roger took out his cock from Tai's ass and was headed for the bathroom but before he left he kissed Tai and Tai kissed back.Tai left to take a shower and thought about what he just did. _Why did I kiss him, do I love him?, I thought I loved Matt but I don't know any more, I probably do love Roger but I should try to talk to Kari about this, see her reaction, I hope she could handle it _Tai thought.

Tai finished his shower and noticed that Kari was starting to wake up.

"Good morning,Tai your up early"

Tai saw that it was 7:56 in the morning.

"I-----Probably did'nt noticed, so you hungry, I saw that Roger was leaving"

"Good I do not want to see that man" Kari said agitated

They both got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. While passing to the stairs Tai saw that Roger's bed was tidy and neat. _He really did leave well better see if I could talk to Kari about Roger._Tai followed Kari to the kitchen hoping to expain his feeling for Roger to Kari.

There it is, sorry if it's bad but if you want to help me, I don't mind, just leave a review if you want to.Also sorry if it was short. See you later.


	5. Reasons

Here's the new chapter, sorry for the long wait, I hope my writing got better, Enjoy :)

P.S: Chapter has a slight lemon at the end

FYI: Roger's age is 24(to give an accurate age instead of mid 20's)

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon

Taichi P.O.V

I went downstairs to Roger's kitchen with Kari to get something to eat. I was trying to think on how to tell Kari that I was gay.

"Hey Kari" It was now or never

"Yeah Tai?"

I took a deep breath and said "What would you think about me if I was gay?". Kari just stared at me but finally said

"Tai your my brother, I don't care what your orientation is, I love you no matter what"

That was a relief but now for the hard part to see if she knew why we were here. How would you tell you sister that your some older guys slut? We got some food and sat at the kitchen table, Kari found waffles and I found some french toast. This was my opportunity to ask her what she knows about us being here.

Normal P.O.V

"Kari, do you know why were here?" Tai said nervously

"No but I know you do so tell me"

"Kari I--------

"Tai, I can handle it just tell me why are we here" Kari said aggrivated

"All right I really can't fight with you and win" Tai said defeated

Tai and Kari finished there breakfast and went to Roger's living room and sat on the couch.

"Tai, tell me why were here?" Kari said impatiently

"O.K Roger-------I'll just tell the short version, the reason were here is because of me"

Tai started to cry but took a deep breath and continued

"The night I went missing Roger saw me, He------ raped me and told me that I would be a good slut for him, so there's the reason Kari"

Kari just looked at Tai and was digusted at Roger.

"So he raped you and kidnapped you for his amusment"

"That's the idea and the reason your here is so I won't be lonely and this morning me and him-----"

He didn't say anyhting else.

"Tai, your not a slut once Matt and the others find out i'm also gone they'll work twice as hard, Don't worry

Kari then embraced Tai into a hug, Tai cried and placed his head in Kari's neck.

"I know we'll be found, I just hope it's sooner not later"

Tai didn't tell Kari he may loved Roger but he will tell her when he thinks she can handle it. They soon heard a door open and then closed, Roger came home.

--------At Matt's house-------

Matt was bent on finding Tai and telling him on how he feels. He also heard that Kari went missing as well. _Like I didn't have more things to worry about Tai I hope you O.K_.

He kept thinking about Tai, how perfectly built Tai was, his beautiful chocolate eyes, his tanned skin, his unruly hair which he hoped he never cut. He wanted to touch Tai's bare skin and kiss him. He loved everything about Tai, the good and the bad. He wanted to tell Tai more than anything in the world that he loves him. _Tai i'm going to find you and kill the bastard who kidnapped you_. Matt got his keys and went to search for Tai and Kari.

---------At Roger's house-------

Roger went to the living room to see Tai and Kari.

"I see your making yourself at home"

Kari did not looked at him, right now she hated him for what he did to her brother.

"Your sister seems to hate me, did you tell the reason your here?"

Tai just nodded at the question.

"I see well I only came back because I forgot something, I be back around 7:00 at the latest"

Roger picked up an item and left to the door.

"Hmph, good riddance"

Tai couldn't help but laugh.

"Well he won't be here for a while so you want to do something fun"

"Yep it's boring in this house let's have some fun"

They went to find something to amuse themselves.

---------6:49p.m-----------

It was getting late and Kari was starting to get sleepy.

"Tired, Are you?"

"Yeah lets gets some sleep" Kari said exhausted

They went to there room and Kari got her pyjamas on and Tai tucked her to bed. Then when he was about to put his pyjamas on he heard a door open and footsteps coming from downstairs. Roger was home.

He slowly open his door to to see if Roger was tired and didn't want to have sex with him.

Taichi, you asleep yet?" Roger asked

Tai stepped out to see Roger staring at him.

"Your sister's asleep?" Tai nodded

"Good, I have had a rough day a little sex will make me feel better"

Tai was guided to Roger's room and knew what was going to happen next.

Roger kissed Tai passionatley and Tai kissed back. Tai kept tugging at Roger's clothes wanting to rip them off.

"Tell me you love me,Taichi"

"I love you Roger"

They kissed and soon made love. Roger kissed Tai on the cheek and noticed that Tai was asleep. He smiled at his sleepling angel and joined him in slumber in each other's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is I hope it's good, My god this was a long chapter. Does Tai love Roger keep reading and find out. I'm sorry if it's not reading material. Sorry if I repeated myself on some thing plz leave a review if it's not a bother. See you soon.


	6. All a lie?

O.k. good news I have the software that will help me with my grammar and spelling but the bad news is it's in my brother's computer but that does not matter so enjoy this new chapter and it will be much longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Tai woke up around 8:45 and saw he was alone in the bed. He could still not believe he said I love you to Roger. He got up and took a shower so he could think about whom he really loves, Matt or Roger. He did not know when he fell in love with Roger, was all this in his head or did he really love him? Then again there's Matt, the boy he fell in love when there were both in summer camp. At first they hated each other but as time goes by they became the best of friends and became very close. Some people say they were too close, at school they would always be together. Tai could not make up his mind, If only he could see Matt one more time and tell him how he feels so he could make up his mind. He got out the shower, got dressed and went to look for Kari unknowing he would see Matt again.

Meanwhile

Matt was looking everywhere for Tai and Kari, he asked people if they ever saw them but no one ever did. Matt was cruising around when he got lost in thought, about the first time he fell in love with Tai.

Flashback

_He remembers a goofy-looking, loud-mouth boy saying "Hi" to everyone. Tai went to Matt and said "Hi my name is Taichi, Tai for short what's your name?" Matt just said nothing and was just looking out the window and saw snow at summer camp. Tai was the first that got out and the rest followed. Matt had to take care of T.K but didn't pay attention when he saw Tai playing in the snow. He loved Tai's smile it made him blushed every time Tai smiled at him. He then saw the strange colors up in the sky which Izzy told them what there were called but he never remember what the name was. The rest was history, they were in the digital world and Matt soon learned more about Tai and soon fell in love with him. _

End Flashback

He didn't notice he was in another town until he saw nothing that looked familiar to him. He just looks around to see where he was. He saw a sign that says "Welcome to Hosobi Village"(Made up the name, don't kill me). He noticed that this place was very rich-looking and the houses were huge. What he saw next was something he still couldn't believe; he saw a figure with messy brown hair in a house. It looked an awful like Tai. He stops the car and parked it somewhere hidden. He slowly went to the house and saw a window that had the blind and little bit open so he could see clearly. He did see Tai and Kari in this house, now he knew where they were he had to get them out but how? He then saw another window that led to the basement and looked like it could break any minute. He only had this one chance and he took it.

Meanwhile

"Whatcha doing, Kari" Tai asked

"Well since we're not going to stay here for the rest of our lives, I've decided to look some things up about Vampire and Werewolves and try to see how we could kill them" Kari said still reading books

"Where did you find those books?"

"They were on that bookshelf, I still can't believe he has these lying around here so people could pick them up and read them"

"So what did you found about werewolves and vampires?"

"Well there powers are very interesting; for one thing werewolves can heal quickly and can change willingly to wolf except on the full moon"

"Really didn't know that so what about vampires"

"Well the only thing I could find was that vampires can twist a human's mind"

"Meaning that they could control people's actions?"

"That's right and it seem that they could control werewolves and vampires too but only if there mind is weak"

"Like how?"

"Well I hadn't read that much about it but I would have to say if there were depressed, had a sudden change in their life or something like that"

Tai could not believe what he just heard, did Roger controlled his mind to make him think he loves him, was this all a Lie?

"Tai are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine anyway did you read on how to kill them?"

"Yep, for a werewolf you have to remove its brain from the heart and for a vampire you have to drain its blood and cut off its head"

"So basically to kill Roger all we have to do is cut his head off, that'll be easy"

"No one said it ever was"

"What about if you kill it and there was someone he gave their blood to will he back to normal?"

"Well I don't know about Vampires but Werewolves" Kari was silent for moment

"What about werewolves Kari tell me" Tai pleaded

"For werewolves even if you kill the werewolf that turned you, you may not turned back to human and stay a werewolf for the rest of your life"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"What?"

"You're not mad that you may never be human again?"

"It says maybe that means that there's a possibility that I will turn normal"

"Well if want to think that way fine it's kind of a long shot"

Then they heard a window smash, they both tensed up.

"What was that noise?"

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from the basement, you stay here and I'll go check it out"

"All right but be careful"

Tai nodded and went to the basement very slowly and saw someone he had not seen since he was kidnapped.

"Matt?" was all Tai could say

Matt turned around to see Tai but he saw that Tai had changed.

"Tai is that you?"

Tai nodded and Matt came rushing over to Tai and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"God Tai, I thought I would never see you again I've missed you so much"

"Me too and I wanted to say to you something that I never I had a chance to say to you"

"What is it Tai?" Matt said anxiously

"Matt, I love you I never had the courage to say to you before but I love you ever since we came to the digital world"

"I love you too Tai and I want you to be my boyfriend"

"I would love to Matt"

Then they got closer to each other, inches away from their face and soon filled the gap and kissed. It was a long kiss and they were enjoying every minute of it. Matt then slip his tongue into Tai' mouth and Tai gladly let him. They both soon were kissing passionately and were intertwining their tongues together. Unfortunately Matt had to stop to breath but was surprised to see Tai was not tired.

"How can you not be tired, Tai?"

"Well it may be because of what I am" Tai said sadly

"Tai did someone do this to you?"

"Yeah, the guy's name is Roger Higorashi and he's the one who kidnapped me and Kari"

"Where is Kari anyway?"

"She's upstairs where we should be she might be worried about me"

"Right lets go"

They both went upstairs and were happy to see Tai was unharmed and happier to see that Matt has found them

"Matt you found us now we can try to leave here"

"Right now I have my car outside so get anything that belongs to you and let's leave"

"But Matt it may not be that easy, I didn't tell you something about Roger"

"Don't worry Chi, it doesn't matter just get your things and we can leave trust me" Matt said and lightly kissed Tai on the lips

"Oh so he's the one you had a crush on, I thought it was a girl when you told me about it 2 weeks ago"

"Yeah well I loved him way before I told you about it"

"O.k. enough you two, let's just get your things and leave the bastards place"

But before they could even move they heard the front door open. They knew what that meant, Roger was home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if I just put in the basement at the last minute, I forget a lot of houses have basements. Hope the software made my spelling and grammar better. This was a very long chapter I hope not too long and plz leave a review if it's not a bother. See you later.


	7. A happy Ending?

Here's the new chapter and I'm sorry that it took so long I was procrastinating but here it is. I am also looking for a Beta, I need help with some of my stories I will be putting up so if you want to be my Beta leave a review or a message.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or there characters

Tai and Kari panic to hear the door open but Matt was a little confuse on the matter.

"Who's at the door, the person who kidnap you?"

"Yes and you have to hide or he'll kill you"

"No Tai I'm going to kill that bastard and get you and Kari out of here"

"Matt he's a lot stronger than a human just go to the basement and hide, I'll try to stall him"

"Fine but if I think your in trouble I'm going to kill him"

"Deal, come on Kari let's see why he's here early"

"Right"

Matt went to the basement and Tai went to see why Roger was home early. Tai saw Roger and he did not look to happy.

"Where is he?" Roger said impatiently

"Where is who" Tai said as innocent as he can

"Don't play with me Taichi I know that someone broke the basement window now where is he"

"I don't know who your talking about"

"He's hiding in the basement isn't he?

"There is no one in the basement"

"If your so confident then let me check and see that there's no one there"

"Sure then lets go and I'll prove that no one is there" Tai hoped that Matt was hiding and Roger would not see him. Roger went down first and Tai handed Kari Matt's cellphone.

"In 5 minutes call the cops and wait outside for them"

"You be careful Tai"

"I always am"

Tai went down the basement to see Roger waiting and was near a couple of boxes.

"I found him"

"What?"

"I knew you were hiding someone, he's by those gardening tools"

Roger went over the gardening tools and grab Matt by his hair.

"Alright you found him now what?"

"Do you know who he is?"

"No I don't know who he is"

"Your lying"

"I'm not I never seen him before in my life"

"Well then if you never seen him before why does he have a picture of you in his wallet"

Roger held out Matt's wallet and in it was a picture of them when they were at the amusement park.

"See you were lying now he'll die"

Tai lunged at Roger to try to let him go of Matt but it was no use Roger stepped out of the way and let Tai fall to the ground.

"Do you really think you could stop me with a weak attack like that"

Tai got up and grab some dirt that was on the ground and threw it at Roger's eyes(In some basement it's dirty so there's bound to be dirt there). Roger close his eyes and release his grip on Matt.

"You bastard you'll pay for that!"

Matt try punching Roger in the gut but he missed and Roger kicked in the stomach.

"Even if my eyesight is bad humans are easy to beat"

"You bastard you'll pay for what you did to Tai"

"Right lets see if you could back up those words"

Matt and Roger were punching and kicking each other and Tai had to think of an idea to knock out Roger long enough for the police to arrive. He look around to see that there was a shovel and the rest was obvious.

"Hey Roger"

Roger looked to see Tai with a shovel in his hand

"Taichi put that down you don't want to do this"

"No Roger I want to do this you rape me, you kidnap me, you manipulated me to think that I loved you, and worse your threatening to hurt the only person I ever loved I sorry to say that it's over goodbye Roger"

Tai swung the shovel and hit Roger in the head leaving him unconscious.

"Whoa, nice hit Tai"

"Thanks lets hope the cops come and take this bastard to jail"

"Right and did you really mean it?"

"What?"

"That I was the only person you ever loved?"

"Of course I did Yama I love you and nothing is going to change that"

"I love you to Tai"

They were about to kiss until the police came and went to the basement, they explained what happen and the police said that he was a suspect of killing a 21 year-old male and the description of the boy was practically the same to Tai. They didn't know if that was odd or coincidence. They let Tai and Kari go after a couple of questions and let them go home. Matt gave them a ride while listening to the radio about what happen just a few hours ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There will be a epilogue about our favorite couple, this is a Taito and I will make it one. Plz leave a review and as I said before I am looking for a Beta. Sorry if it's short the epilogue will probably be longer. See you next chapter


	8. Epilogue

Finally the last chapter, sorry for the wait I needed to get ready for my graduation. That's right I'm graduating from High School but enough about me on with chapter. This is the Epilogue and has Yamachi.

P.S. Absolutely no bashing about my grammar, that is way to much pressure oh and spelling too.

6 Months Later

Taichi's P.O.V

It's been 6 months since what happen with me and Kari and today they will give Roger his sentence. I told Matt to come with me to help me get through this. Of course he agreed, Matt and I have been dating for awhile now and both our parents have no problem with that. We went to the court where they would sentence Roger. I didn't like the idea of waiting 6 months for this but at least he get what's coming to him.

"Have the Jury reached a verdict" said the judge, My heart was pounding so hard and I was holding Matt's hand like my life depended on it.

"You'll feel better if you let go of my hand Tai" Matt said and I

reluctantly let go of his hand.

"We have your honor we find the defendant guilty on charges on Kidnaping, Rape, and assault"

I saw Roger's face, He did not look happy,serves him right.

"Very well Roger Higorashi I sentence you to 12 years to life in a maximum security prison with no chance of parole whatsoever" The judge banged his hammer which made it official.

I couldn't believe it was over like that I so happy that I hugged Matt and I almost cried. We left after the verdict, I wanted to be away from Roger as possible so Matt and I went to a café to just talk.

"How do you feel Tai?"

"I feel much better with that bastard behind bars"

"Me too and were almost finishing school so that mean more time together"

"I could live with that"

I kissed him after that, he taste so good, I could hear whispers of people saying that it was wrong to do that but I didn't care I'm with the person I love so much and that's all that matter. Oh and if your wondering if I'm still a vampire/werewolf which I still am but I can live with it from time to time. I can change my appearance to look like I was before Roger changed me. I still hate him for that but who wouldn't, after we ate we went to our apartment. Matt and me both share an apartment it's been 4 months now but I gotten used to it.

"Tai there's something I want to tell you"

"What is it?"I asked

I saw something in his pocket and wonder what it was.

"You know that I love you more that anything in the world and nothing can change that and I know how much you been through so I have a question to ask" He took out a little red box and he kneeled down in front of me.

"Taichi Yagami, Will you marry me?" He open the box and saw a golden ring that had "Forever Yours" Engraved on the ring.

"Oh Matt Of course I'll Marry you" He put the ring on my finger and it was a perfect fit.

"I never been so happy in my whole life, Tai" Matt kissed me and the rest was history.

2 Years Later

Matt and Me got married after we finished school and it was a lovely wedding. We still live in the apartment and hope to adopt a kid if we can. We both got jobs to pay the rent. Matt got a job as a musician manager and for me well I work at a convenience store. It's not a fabulous job but it will have to do. I love Matt so much and I hope I can be with him for the rest of my life. I had a day-off of work and heard the door open to see a tired Matt.

"Hey Sexy, Long day at work" I said

"You wouldn't believe the work I had to do" I was sitting on the couch and he sat next to me.

"Aww, my poor Yama I'll make you forget all about it" I kissed him and soon was a full-on make-out session. We both stop to catch our breath.

"I love you Yamato"

"I love you too Taichi"

"So how about tomorrow we file the adoption papers and see if we can adopt a kid" Matt said

"Sounds like a plan"

We both love each other and hope to be that way for a long time.Oh and by the way "Don't go to a dark alley".

THE END

Yeah I know bad ending but at least you have closure. I'm making a One-shot Yamachi that may be up soon. I hope you enjoyed it and see you later.


End file.
